


Day of Floating Petals

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: F/M, Peace, Peaceful day, Petals, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war with the Shades seems quite over. And the day has only yet begun, when Nier already gets an opportunity to enjoy a wonderful, light-hearted moment with his daughter Yonah.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of Floating Petals

"Daddy, wake up!" Nier grunted softly and yawned as he was woken up by the excited voice of his daughter. Blinking into the soft light falling into his room, he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and stretched like a lazy cat. He smiled at Yonah, who looked quite excited. "You have to come outside, Daddy, it's really beautiful. I've never seen anything like it."

"Alright, Yonah. Just let Daddy get up and dressed, then I'll come outside with you."

It had become rather peaceful lately. There hadn't been many Shades around, to the point where everyone asked themselves if they ever would face such a threat again. Nier was a bit more skeptical about that, but he didn't complain about the fact that there wasn't such a great threat from the Shades any longer. He got to spend time with Yonah, and he didn't have to worry that any moment, one of the humongous Shades he had faced in the past could come crashing into the village.

While Yonah was singing to herself and skipping about, Nier did his best to get dressed fast. He still felt rather sleepy, and he had trouble focusing really. Being one-eyed wasn't the problem, he had gotten used to that a long time ago. What really bugged him was the sluggish feeling whenever he got up. With no immediate threats to deal with, his body had decided that he didn't need to be up and about quickly in the morning. Instead, it was taking its time before everything was ready.

"You look sleepy still." Yonah chuckled when he finally had gotten downstairs and ready to have some breakfast. "Did you dream something nice last night?"

"Well…" Nier thought about it, but the memory of the dream was already slipping away. He just remembered bright colors. "It was something nice and happy, at least."

"Good, that's always better than spooky dreams." Yonah climbed onto the chair and took some of the sweeter bits. "Did you dream about spooky things before?"

"Sometimes," Nier replied vaguely. "But ever since you have become healthy and happy again, there were no more dark dreams."

Yonah's smile seemed to brighten the whole room. It was endearing and rather relaxing to watch her grow and prosper like a proper child should. She wasn't afraid to be a liability any longer. That left plenty of room for laughter and fooling around. It was wonderful to watch, and it did Nier good to not think about dark and gloomy things all the time.

"Now come outside with me." Yonah pulled her father with her, slightly impatient. She was determined to show him something, it seemed. "You'll miss the beautiful flowers."

Nier still wasn't sure how he was supposed to miss anything revolving around flowers. At least, nothing came to mind. Was it some kind of flower which bloomed only for a very short time? But even so, it should at least have taken some hours for the flower to be in full bloom. And the last time he had been dealing with flowers, he hadn't found any which were capable of running away. So the whole concept of missing anything regarding flowers was quite puzzling to him.

But as soon as he stepped outside, he understood what Yonah had been trying to tell him, and at the same time keep as a bit of a surprise. The sky was filled with floating petals, which were gently moving in the breeze, seemingly coming from nowhere. It looked a lot like snow, yet there was no mistaking it when he carefully cupped his hand and caught a few of them. It were flower petals. The softest, lightest, and most fragile-looking he ever had seen.

"This is really beautiful, Yonah." Nier smiled at his daughter, sitting down with her a little away from the house. All over the village, people were gazing up in wonder, enjoying the strange rain coming down around them. It was a welcomed sight, something to soothe the soul after a long period of terror from the Shades. Nier found nothing fishy about it. He didn't want to. He just wanted to live a peaceful life with his daughter, and it seemed like that day had finally come.

"I want this day to never end." Yonah chuckled lightly. "It's so early in the morning, and I already say things like that. Is that stupid, Daddy?"

"No, nothing about that is stupid." Nier chuckled. "It's just the right thing to say. With such a beautiful start into the morning, we should enjoy and cherish every moment. And that means that we get to wish for this to never end."

Yonah cuddled against him, and Nier began to hum softly. He didn't know many songs, and most of them were rather inappropriate for the situation, but there was one soft melody, which was Yonah's favorite. She always would say that it was the best and most soothing melody she knew. And to be able to hum it was a little giddy joy for Nier. It made Yonah smile so happily, it was almost as if they both were about to burst from happiness.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Yonah. I love you more than anything in this world."

 


End file.
